Momento perdido
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "Tal y como James y Sirius lo estaban haciendo en ese momento... Un momento único, perdido en los desastres de la guerra. Un momento que existió y fue olvidado por el único que podía dar testimonio de él. Un momento perdido donde ellos, como familia, fueron felices. Sólo, un momento perdido."


___Disclaimer:__El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

_**Momento perdido**_

.

.

_Definitivamente, hay cosas que nunca cambian… Y t__ambién hay cosas que a Lily Potter no le gustaría que cambiasen por nada del mundo._

_._

_._

El ruido del motor rompió la monotonía que caracterizaba aquel pintoresco sitio.

El cielo, teñido por las luces naranjas del sol al atardecer, se perdía en los diferentes tonos del crepúsculo, con violeta y rosa entremezclandose con los celestes y naranjas.

Había sido un hermoso verano.

Sirius Black miró hacia el firmamento y sonrió al pensar en una pequeña que tenía la misma capacidad para cambiar los colores de su pelo con la misma facilidad. Lamentablemente, no había podido ir a visitar a la pequeña Dora, desde hacia unos meses. Tampoco había pasado tiempo de calidad con su ahijado (algo que solucionaría de inmediato) ni había visto a sus amigos. En realidad, deseaba corregir todo eso pronto...

No obstante, no debía olvidar que se encontraban en la época más oscura de su mundo, hasta el momento.

Suspiró, y sus ojos buscaron el sitio que sabía debía estar allí, aunque nadie debía saberlo.

No necesitó avisar que había llegado, porque lo esperaban. De hecho, una mujer lo esperaba en el umbral de la puerta de entrada, no muy lejos del sitio donde había aparcado. El cabello rojo delataba su identidad, igual que esos ojos verdes maravillosos que le brillaban en el rostro pálido y hermoso. Lily Evans, no, perdón, Lily Potter se veía maravillosa. Sirius pensó que su amiga, era de aquellas mujeres a las que la maternidad le permitía realzar su belleza, ni más ni menos.

Vestía con la misma sencillez que la caracterizaba, porque Lily siempre prefería la comodidad, aunque no dejaba de verse bien, algo que muchas de sus amigas —las amigas de Sirius pero también las de Lily— solían comentar con algo de envidia.

Se bajó de la moto, y sonrió aun más ampliamente, respondiendo al saludo de su compañera de aventuras y cuñada, sí, cuñada, porque para él, _James Potter era su hermano. _

— Hola, _cariño_ — Saludó, en cuanto estuvo a escasos pasos de ella. Lily rodó los ojos, con una sonrisa aun en sus labios.

— _Sirius Black_ — Fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios. Los ojos verdes lo examinaron — Nunca cambias.

Probablemente, era cierto.

Había cambiado físicamente, por supuesto, pero los dos sabían que Lily no se refería a nada de eso.

Sirius no había cambiado desde que se conocieron, a los once años, o tal vez si, había cambiado, y para bien, pero seguía siendo el mismo Sirius que a ella le gustaba. El Sirius apasionado por la vida, por la libertad, por sus afectos.

Un enérgico guerrero.

Un gran y fiel amigo.

Un buen hombre.

Un muy buen hombre. (con todos esos defectos que ella sabía que poseía y que, además, él también conocía. Quizás mejor que nadie)

Lo abrazó, porque aun temía que al marcharse, no volviera a verlo regresar…

— Me alegra que estés bien — Susurró ella.

Sirius sonrió aun más sinceramente, dejando atrás cualquier deje de _arrogancia Black. _Estrechó a su amiga entre sus brazos con cariño.

— ¿Dónde está mi hombre favorito? — Susurró, en cuanto Lily se apartó. Ella señaló hacia adentro, con expresión cansina.

— Ambos pretenden volverme loca.

Sirius se rió, con aquellas carcajadas parecidas a ladridos que tanto lo caracterizaban y sus ojos grises centellaron con picardía.

— No es como si les faltara demasiado… — Informó, antes de recibir un certero golpe de Lily Evans. No, Lily Potter.

— No hagas que me arrepienta, Black

— Sabes que no me amedrentas, Potter — Ella dio un respingo involuntario pero Sirius esbozó una amplia sonrisa — Ahora, llevame con tu niño y mi pequeño Harry, quiero ver a mi hombre favorito.

.

.

— ¡Padfoot! — Saludó James, con una sonrisa rompiendo la expresión concentrada de su rostro. Levantó a Harry entre sus brazos y se acercó a su mejor amigo a grandes zancadas — Estaba enseñándole a Harry algunas palabras…

— Sí, eso escuché. _Quiddich_. ¿En serio, James? — Inquirió Sirius, con diversión. Lily meneó la cabeza, sonriendo con resignación. _Hay cosas que nunca cambian._

— ¿Qué? — Quiso saber a la defensiva James — ¡Harry será un gran jugador de Quiddich!

— Yo sólo espero que a Harry le guste al menos la mitad de lo que le gusta a él — Comentó Sirius a Lily en voz baja, tratando de que el mencionado no escuchase sus palabras — Su padre _enloquecerá_ sino sucede. Más aun, y no queremos estar allí si eso sucede.

Lily sonrió divertida ante alguna imagen mental producida por las palabras de su amigo.

Harry se encontró mirando fijamente a su padrino, recién llegado. Sus pequeños brazos se extendieron hacia él. ¿_Acaso no iba a llevarlo a pasear_? Harry sabía que necesitaba llamar la atención de su tío en alguna manera.

Sus pequeñas manos se extendieron en dirección a Sirius.— _Pa-foo_ — Exigió Harry desde los brazos de su padre. — _Pa-foo_ — Repitió, entonces, debido a la expresión de todos los adultos. ¿Acaso no lo entendían?

Los tres lo miraron con sorpresa.

Una sonrisa amplia curvó los labios del heredero de la familia Black ante el llamado de su ahijado. O.K, él no era el heredero, después de todo.

— ¡Eso no es justo! — Protestó James, unos segundos después

— Harry no iba a decir _Quiddich_, James.

— Hubiera sido una excelente primera palabra, sin embargo — Estuvo de acuerdo Sirius cuando acunó a Harry entre sus brazos, con cuidado y ternura. Los dichosos padres sonrieron automáticamente ante la imagen — _Pero Padfoot es mucho mejor, Prongslet _¡BIEN HECHO!

Lily le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza. James comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

— Sólo estás celosa de que fui su primera palabra (— ¡_Pafoo_! Volvió a decir Harry, riendo.)

— ¡No! Me irrita tu modestia, Sirius Black. Espero que Harry no llegue a ser como tú en el futuro porque, de lo contrario...

— ¿Por qué no? — Lily enarcó una ceja ante la pregunta. Abrió la boca para enumerar sus puntos en contra, pensó Sirius, por lo que se apresuró a agregar — Ok, ok. Tienes razón. Tienes razón, Lily. Ahora, mi tarea del día es hacer dormir a Harry, ¿no es así? Para eso me llamaron, no por la misión perfecta que realicé para la Orden. Por suerte traje mi moto…

Lily sonrió, negando con la cabeza. _Hay cosas que nunca cambian._ James siempre sería fanatico del Quiddich hasta la locura y Sirius siempre sería imprudente. Serían su maniatico por el deporte, y su imprudente amigo, para siempre.

Algo que, en verdad, le alegraba.

Y el cariño que le tenía a Sirius, la obligaba a reñir con él en cada oportunidad que se le presente.

— Todavía me pregunto que locura repentina me asaltó para nombrarte padrino de _mi _precioso_ bebé_

— Probablemente — Contestó Sirius, sonriendo. No le sorprendió que Lily hiciera esa afirmación. Sus ojos examinaron a James — La misma _locura_ que tuviste cuando dijiste "_Si acepto_" al casarte con Prongs

— ¡Hey! — Se indignó James Potter.

Sirius lo ignoró, y su expresión adoptó un cariz calculador.

— Aunque también tengo la teoría de que tu esposo te lanzó un _Cunfundus_ en las dos ocasiones. Eso explicaría muchas cosas…

Lily soltó una risita, antes de que James comenzase a reclamar ciertas cosas tras esa polémica frase.

Harry parecía sólo divertirse con la presencia de Sirius en su casa. James se veía más feliz, cosa impensable hasta hace unos minutos. Incluso ella estaba alegre, y es que Padfoot era el verdadero vinculo que los Potter tenían con _el afuera._

Sí, _el afuera_, porque ellos estaban dentro de _una burbuja_.

Aun faltaban algunas cosas para que la escena que presenciaba fuera perfecta. El querido Remus Lupin, apodado cariñosamente Moony (James se había cansado de explicarselo a ella y a Harry, sin interpretar que eso era bien sabido) y el cariñoso Peter, que últimamente se había mantenido alejado por una extraña enfermedad que le complicó la salud.

Ellos, y sus amigas, por supuesto, aunque debía reconocer que ella siempre tendría un cariño especial hacia los Merodeadores... Siempre. Esperaba que nunca dejaran de ser ellos mismos, intercambiando chistes y miradas cómplices que ella sabía tenían un profundo significado. Tal y como James y Sirius lo estaban haciendo en ese momento...

Un momento único, perdido en los desastres de la guerra. Un momento que existió y fue olvidado por el único que podía dar testimonio de él.

Un momento perdido donde ellos, como familia, fueron felices.

Sólo un momento.

.

.

Hacia tanto que no subía nada de Harry Potter... Meses, creo XD

Este fic lo tenía guardado en la compu, y, prefiero publicarlo a dejar que se mezcle con los demás documentos y quede olvidado. Efectivamente, el título lo dice todo, y aunque no desarrolla ninguna trama ni sé que rumbo siguió en realidad, porque inició siendo una cosa y terminó en otra, me gustó mucho escribirlo ^^

Saludos.


End file.
